1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fiber reinforced compositions, and more particularly relates to compositions comprising a polyetherester resin reinforced with aromatic polyamide fibers.
2. Description of Related Art
High strength aromatic polyamide fibers are known in the art, and have been made into various forms including individual fibers, fiber bundles, mats and whiskers.
Thermoplastic polyetherester elastomers are also known in the art and have been used as molding compounds.